Dejarte y amándote
by T.C.Wolf
Summary: No puedo seguir esperándote más, dejando a mi alma morir mientras tú te estás olvidando de mí.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pongo la trama. ^.^

Esta historia fue hecha para participar en: **"The Sandess Story Contest" **^^, no la desprecien tanto, por favor :D

**Nombre del O.S.: **Dejarte y amándote.

**Autor: **T. C. Wolf

**Pareja:** Edward & Bella.

**Summary: **No puedo seguir esperándote más, dejando a mi alma morir mientras tú te estás olvidando de mí.

**Rating: **K+

**Número de palabras: **2, 978

* * *

«_Será como si nunca hubiese existido_».

Esa frase que me había atormentado por meses. _Él me dejó. _Y yo, como la estúpida que soy, lo seguía esperando ¿Por qué? ¿Por _amor_? Que estúpida soy, estoy aquí, esperando una falsa ilusión, algo que no volverá. ¿Vale la pena? Es él, claro que la vale.

Recuerdo cuando reíamos y me decías que me querías; recuerdo cuando me mirabas y tus ojos esmeraldas me atrapaban. Esos días que anhelaría revivir… ya no están y tú tampoco y por desgracia no volverás.

-Bella, ¡no puedes seguir comportándote de éste modo!, ¡llevas mese como un zombi! –grita mi padre con desesperación.

_Meses. _

Eso es lo que has estado lejos de mí. _Te espero_, aunque ya sé que no volverás.

-¿Y qué quieres? –Pregunto con voz monótona-. ¿Qué esté saltando como idiota? ¡Ya sé que lo soy! ¡La más _grande_ del _mundo_!

Ya ni expreso emociones ¿para qué? Son tontas, no merecen ser expresadas, sólo sirven para lastimar. Matar un corazón inocente que sólo estaba esperando ser querido por alguien ¿eso merece ser expresado? Que patético sería.

-¡Lárgate con tu madre! ¡Este lugar te está matando! –_Qué idiota eres Charlie si cree que me iré. _

-¡No me iré a ningún lado y no me obligaras! –gruñí y salí de la casa dando un portazo que hizo temblar las ventanas.

_Estábamos en un bello prado; nunca me imagine que algo así pudiere existir en Forks, era muy irreal. _

_-Es mi lugar favorito –dijo Edward, mirando las flores que bailoteaban al compás del viento-. Me alegra compartirlo contigo._

_-Edward… es hermoso –le dije, mirándolo a los hombros y corriendo hacía él para tirarme a sus brazos de mármol. No podía existir alguien mejor que él, tan romántico y honesto. _

Camino bajo la lluvia, recordándote. ¿Habrá modo de sacarte de mi mente? Ojalá, odio tu recuerdo. Te odio a ti. Pero lo qué más odio es amarte y no poder olvidarte: eres mi agonía viviente. Mi peor error. Ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido, y desearía nunca haberte amado.

_-Te amo –le dije, cuando estuvimos solos en tu casa._

_Quizá no debamos estar juntos pero ¿quién decía que no debemos amarnos? Nadie, y nadie nos pueden separar. ¿Por qué debemos estar separados? ¿Sólo por los caprichos de tus ex novia? Ella no puede alejarte de mí. _

_-¿Me amas? –preguntaste con voz extraña. Diferente. Fría. _

_-Edward… claro, me amas y te amo con toda el alma –susurró con miedo, imaginándome lo peor. _

_-Qué triste e ingenua eres –dices meneando la cabeza de lado a lado: negando-. Lamento haberte engañado, corazón, pero no te amo. Fuiste… ¿cómo decirlo? –Te quedaste pensando unos minutos antes de mirarme a los ojos y decir-: una forma de darle celos a Victoria. _

Tonto. Tonta. ¿Quién tiene la culpa? ¿Tú? ¿O yo?

Parezco un robot, camino sin sentido, sin ganas. La lluvia me golpea y hace que mi ropa se empape por completo, adhiriéndose a mi piel.

-¡Bella! –escucho una masculina voz llamándome.

Volteo y lo encuentro: mi vecino –Jacob Black- estaba caminando hacia mí con aire despreocupado, me miraba extrañado, dirigiendo su mirada directamente a mi vientre y sabía lo que estaba pensando. ¡Por un demonio! ¡Todos pensaban lo mismo! ¡Soy una mierda! Lo acepto y vivo muy bien con eso.

-Hola, Jacob –lo saludo con desesperación.

Sólo quiero golpear a todos los que se pongan frente a mí; por desgracia me dolería más a mí que a ellos eso.

-Te ves linda de cuatro meses –dice Jacob mirando mi vientre con cariño.

Lo mire con odio; era exasperante que las personas me dijeras cosas como esas: «_Te ves linda embarazada_», «_¿Cuatro meses? Que dulzura_», entre otros. ¡Ya me tenían arta! ¡Fastidiada! Y de más.

-¿Dónde está el padre?

_-¡¿Estás embarazada? –gritó mi madre._

_La miré con desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos mientras acariciaba mi vientre: el último recuerdo de ese maldito hombre. _

_-¡¡Sí!! –grité-. ¡Lo estoy! ¡Lo estoy, y de un hombre que me engaño! -rugí._

-No está; se fue para no volver –rugí mientras sentía mis ojos cristalizarse-. Siquiera sabe de nuestra criaturita.

Acaricie mi barriga ligeramente creciente mientras miraba al piso y recordaba su cara y sus bellos ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Has pensado en salir con alguien más? –pregunta Jacob con una sonrisa divertida.

-_No puedo amar a nadie más, mi corazón tiene un amo y señor: y esa es la mecánica del corazón –_dijo lo primero que se me viene a la mente.

Pero, en cierto modo expreso lo que quiero decir: no quiero amar a nadie porque sé que me lastimaran tal y cómo lo hizo Edward. Simplemente así soy yo: no quiero a nadie más en mi vida, mi bebé me complacerá por dos segundos antes de darlo en adopción… no quiero que él sepa que su padre me odio y que yo, torpemente, deje que su pequeña mentira se fuese muy lejos, tanto que llegue a esto. No diría que el hijo que crece en mi interior fue un error, sólo digo que fue un error haber dejado que fuese su Edward el que aportara el suficiente ADN como para ser el padre de mi pequeña criatura.

-Deberías considerarlo –dice serio.

_-Te prometo amar por toda la vida –dije riéndome mientras miraba ese mar esmeralda en el que tanto me gustaba sumergirme. Adoraba sus ojos con locura, como nadie más. _

_-Yo igual, por siempre y para siempre –susurró dándome un casto beso en los labios. _

No debía seguir con su absurda promesa mientras él había roto la suya. No debo ser tan idiota ¿ó no? Pues ¡No! Ya debo dejar de ser tan estúpida… lo seguiré esperando, pero no matándome, literalmente.

-¿Y cuando quieres salir? –le digo.

Jacob pone cara de estar confundido pero sonríe luego de unos segundos de mirarme como tonto. Pone cara pensadora y me tiende la mano, dudo antes de tomarla pero al final lo hago.

-Ahora –dice las palabras, como acariciando el frío aire a nuestro alrededor.

Le suelto la mano con rapidez y digo:

-No, en unos minutos, estamos empapados, una cita mientras estamos mojados no es correcta. Cámbiate y pasa por mí en tu coche en unos minutos –mis instrucciones son claras y espero que no las desobedezca, por suerte asiente con la cabeza y lo veo ir a su casa; imitó su gesto y me voy a la mía.

Me doy una rápida ducha y me cambio, poniéndome ropa sencilla: pantalón de mezclilla, blusa de manga larga color café y un par de tenis. ¿Para qué arreglarme? ¿Para mi vecino qué sólo quiere "ayudarme"? Gracias, pero no es muy necesario.

Al cabo de un rato llega por mí, comportándose como un caballero. Tonto, no hay caballeros y los que lo son, son personas frías destinadas a hacerte sufrir sin remedio alguno.

-¿Vamos? –pregunta.

Arranca el auto sin esperar una sola palabra de mí y nos vamos a no-sé-dónde. Odio las sorpresas.

-¿A dónde mierda me llevas? –pregunto de un modo muy rudo.

-Sólo a cenar, Bella. Sé que odias las sorpresas.

Asiento con la cabeza, _hemos empezado de un buen modo al menos._

···

-Jake, vamos en las motos… -le digo a mi novio.

Llevaba 3 meces saliendo con Jacob, él era un amor de hombre. Me alegraba mucho haber dejado de cumplir esa mierda de promesa que le hice a una caca de hombre. Jacob era mucho mejor: él me había sacado de mi faceta de _emo-suicida _para transformarme en alguien _súper alegre_. Aparte, gracias a su aparición en mi vida me salve de que Charlie me mandase a casa de mi madre.

-No, amor, tienes que cuidarte para que no le pase nada a nuestro bebé –dice al par que acaricia mi vientre más redondeado.

Tenía siete meses de embarazo, pero, a pesar de estar ahora con Jacob, él y yo habíamos decidido dejar a mi bebé en adopción pues no quería recordar al patán que me dejo hace ya varios meses.

-Bueno, pero tenemos que pasear por la playa al menos –digo, sonriendo coquetamente.

Él me da un ligero beso en los labios y toma mi mano para empezar a caminar. Estuvimos caminando por un muy buen rato, charlando de lo hermoso que se veía el ocaso y de más. Me encantaban estos momentos con Jacob; quizá él no era pues… "_Él_" pero era una muy buena y divertida persona y lo quería con locura.

-Bella te quiero demasiado –me dice Jacob, mirándome a los ojos mientras se agacha para besarme.

-Yo igual, Jake –susurro.

Le di un casto beso y dirigí su mano a mi creciente barriga para que sintiera las leves pataditas que estaba dando mi pequeño bebé. Jacob había disfrutado el embarazo como un padre, aunque sabía que no conservaría al bebé, pero estaba claro que tendríamos los propios.

-Me gustaría que hubieses sido tú el padre –le susurro con nostalgia.

Él me mira con cara de tristeza pero seguido sonríe y me abraza.

-Pronto, no te preocupes… -me da un beso casto.

Lo quiero tanto, es mi salvación.

···

Pronto nacerá mi bebé habían pasado dos meces y Jacob y yo estábamos juntos aún; seguíamos sosteniendo la idea de dejar en adopción al bebé que seguro se parecería a un patán… pobre bebé.

-Pronto podremos hacer nuestras vidas –me dice Jacob al oído.

Estábamos esperando dejar al bebé en adopción para poder empezar una vida nueva, él y yo nadie más. Solos junto con nuestra felicidad y nuestro deseo de tener una familia: de los dos. Esa era la razón por la dejábamos al bebé en adopción, queríamos formar una familia: _juntos. _Que nadie más se metiese como lo hizo el intruso cuyo nombre no diré.

-Lo sé –susurró.

A lo lejos veo una figura muy parecida a la de "_Él_" que se acerca peligrosamente a Jacob y a mí. No importa, tengo a Jake y ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que él vuelva? Baja, y mucho.

-¡Bella! –Grita una voz aterciopelada que reconozco a la perfección-. ¡Te he extrañado, amo!

Me enfurezco al instante. ¿Cómo hoza llegar así como así y decirme "amor"? que sínico es.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! –preguntó con rabia.

Él me mira extrañado, va recorriendo mi cuerpo hasta toparse con mi creciente estomago y con el hombre amoroso y divino que está a mi lado con sus brazos fuertemente forjados a mi cintura.

-¡Dios! ¡Estás embarazada! –dice un tanto alterado.

-Sí –rujó-. Esto –señale mi barriga- fue lo que dejaste con tu partida.

El color de su rostro se va al instante. De pronto, una joven rubia se acerca a nuestro triangulo y lo toma de la mano.

-Edward ¿estás bien? –pregunta de un modo meloso. Totalmente enamorada de dicho idiota. Qué bien, que se casen.

-Be-Bella… ¿E-ese hijo es m-mío? –pregunta extrañado.

-Sí, idiota. Hubiese deseado que fuese de Jake –miro a mi novio le mando un beso en el aire como un niña de doce años-. Pero por desgracia tu esperma llego y él ¡sí!, es un caballero.

-¡Bella, tenemos que hablar! –dice Edward con desesperación.

-No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer –digo, agarrando a Jacob.

-No tú, Bella es importante. Es sombre tú y yo… nosotros... –no lo dejo terminar.

-¿Nosotros? –pregunto-. ¡¿Nosotros?! –Esta vez rujo-. No hay ningún _nosotros_, tú eres un idiota que me embarazo y ya. Hasta ahí.

-¡Pensé que me amabas! –dice con cines.

-¡Amaba! ¡Pasado! –rujó.

-No importa lo que digas, ¡hablaremos, quieras ó no! –dices y te vas.

···

-¡Bella! –escucho una voz fuera de mi casa. Sé de quién es la voz y no quiero no verlo así que la ignoro-. ¡Bella si no sales…!

Me fastidie por los golpeteos de piedras en mi ventana y salí.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto.

-Hablar… no es muy tarde ¿puedes salir? En serio necesitamos hablar.

Tuerzo los ojos pero al final accedo. Me pongo ropa más decente que mi pijama y salgo al frío de la calle.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto con exasperación.

-Caminemos –ordena.

Empezamos a caminar a pasos lentos, mi andar se hace impaciente: quiero volver a mi casa y dormir no más.

-Veras, Bella. Yo nunca quise irme de tu lado… yo te amo –y aquí empezamos la historia-. Victoria me obligo a alejarme de tu lado –abrí los ojos de par en par, inquieta por tus palabras-, ella me obligo y luego yo… bueno, la demande por sus tonterías, ella era una acosadora profesional, sólo que yo no sabía. Sólo me quería para un polvo: jamás se lo di, pero sólo eso quería: _yo te amo a ti_ y a nadie más. Cuando venía de camino luego de tantos meses separado de ti, me encontré a mi mejor amiga de la infancia: Tanya Denali, pero, cuando estuvimos aquí me entere que ella estaba enamorada de mí –al oír esas palabras siento mi sangre hervir como agua sobre fuego-. No le correspondí, ilusionado, por desgracia falsamente, de que tú me esperarías…

-¡Te espere por nueve meses! ¡¿Te parece poco?! –gritó-. ¡Estuve hasta los 4 meses de embarazo sola! ¡Sin ti, sin su padre! –abrazo mi estomago, donde esta mi bebé impaciente por salir-. Por suerte encontré a alguien mejor.

-¡No, Bella! Te amo, tienes que creerme –dice Edward con los ojos cristalizados.

-No… esto no es cuento de hadas, no te creo en lo más mínimo y ¿sabes qué? Yo ya no te amo a ti; estoy enamorada de Jacob Black.

La mirada de Edward bajo en ese momento: decepcionado quizá. Escuche unos ruidos a mi alrededor pero no supe que eran, por lo que los ignore.

-Pero, Bella…

-¡Alto! –gritó un hombre, apuntándole a Edward con un arma, impidiéndolo hablar.

Edward se paro frente a mí, protegiéndome.

-Deme todo lo que tenga –dice el hombre armado.

-No traigo ni un mísero centavo –dice Edward con voz firme.

-¡Maldito! –grita el hombre, tirando del gatillo de la pistola.

Me quede paralizada: el hombre disparo con un sonido estrepitoso, el cuerpo de Edward voló por los aires llenándose de más y más sangre en el proceso, el hombre se acerco al cuerpo de Edward y le quitó todo lo de valor que cargaba con él. Ignorándome, por suerte.

Paso rápido todo muy rápido; dicho hombre corre por la calle, huyendo de lo que pueda pasar si se queda ahí.

-B-Bel-Bella –susurra Edward, con los suspiros contados y los latidos debilitados.

-¡Edward! –digo aterrada-. ¡¿Estás bien?!

Le toco la cara y lo acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla mientras mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas y me impiden ver con claridad.

-No… no creo estarlo –dice con desesperación-. T-te am-amo, Be… B-Bel…

Pero no pudo ni terminar de decir mi nombre: su corazón dejo de latir. Mis lágrimas salieron a borbotones de mis ojos. Estaba desesperada. Edward había muerto… él… ¡Había muerto! No lo podía crees… era tan irreal ¡Él! ¡Había muerto! No lo podía digerir.

-Jake, Jake –digo cuando me contesta el celular.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta aterrado.

-Él… Edward… muerto… no, ven –balbuceo con desesperación.

-¿Dónde estás? Voy para allá.

Le indique en donde me encontraba y en un par de segundos él ya estaba ahí, llamando a una ambulancia para recoger el cuerpo de una persona tan querida pero a la vez tan odiada por mí.

-No… Jake… ¡¿Por qué él?! –pegunto desesperada-. No… ¡Edward! –sollozo agonizante mientras íbamos al hospital de Forks.

Llegamos y la adrenalina recorría mi pulso; un dolor pulsante lleno mi cuerpo y sentí algo mojar mis piernas.

-¡Jake! –grito con desesperación tocando mi vientre y inhalando y exhalando furiosamente.

-¡Bella! ¡Dios! –dijo, mientras me sostenía para que no me callera.

¡Se me había roto la fuente!

-Un doctor, mi novia está a punto de dar a luz –grita Jacob y al cabo de unos minutos unos doctores me llevan en una camilla hasta la sala de parto.

Los doctores preparaban todo para mi parto. Me dolía, me repiten miles de veces "puja, puja" y así lo hacía. Sentí el dolor más fuerte y las contracciones eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Al fin, vi como la enfermera sacaba la cabecita de mi pequeño bebé. Y lo vi, por primera vez: era hermoso. ¿Cómo iba a dar en adopción a esa cosa hermosa? Era el vivo reflejo de su padre difunto sólo que… no se movía…

-¿Está bien? –pregunto con voz agotada.

-No –dice la enfermera.

Una punzada de dolor me ataca al pensar que mi bebé puede estar muerte hasta que la enfermera le da una pequeña nalgada y mi pequeño reacciona llorando atronadoramente.

-Está perfecto –dice, tendiéndomelo para que lo tome en brazos, lo cual, obviamente hago.

Lo acerco a mi pequeño y lo admiro: nació con los ojos bien abiertos: unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que me atormentaban y me inundaron las ganas de llorar.

-No… no puedo. Me lo tengo que quedar Jake –le digo a mi novio con desesperación.

-No puedes y no tienes –dice él con dulzura.

-Tengo qué –le devuelvo admirando nuevamente a mi bebé. Un pequeño Edward.

-No, Bella. Su imagen te atormentara día a día. Tienes que soltarlo –dice Jacob, con lo que concuerdo perfectamente, pero no quiero soltarlo.

-Tienes razón –digo todavía llorando-. Tengo qué.

Pensé en la joven de la que Edward me hablo: Tanya Denali, la muchacha enamorada de Edward. Pensé en dárselo para que lo adoptase. Y así lo hice. Cuando me dieron de alta en el hospital, la busque y le informe de la muerte de Edward y le ofrecí a mi pequeño en adopción. Ella lloro casi tanto como yo, pero accedió y me quitó el pedazo más grande de mi corazón… el que Edward conservaba.

_Adiós Edward. Adiós Eddy… están lejos de mí y así es mejor. Sin tortura, sin recuerdos. Una nueva vida junto a Jacob, sin ustedes: mis tormentos. Los odio, pero los amo más que a nadie en el mundo. Gracias, por todo, creo. Pero, espero no volverlos a ver… _

* * *

Bueno, espero que les gustase(: ya saben como es esto... yo no ¬¬'' :D pero bueno, si les gusto voten por mí;D jajaja (: espero que lo hagan n//n**  
**

.: * ฆℓƷҳ * :.


End file.
